Puck’s Weakness
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Everyone has a weakness. Today is the day ‘New Directions’ discovers Puck’s. Just a short, dumb little oneshot. Rated T for language.


**Puck's Weakness**

**Summery**: Everyone has a weakness. Today is the day 'New Directions' discovers Puck's. Just a short, dumb little oneshot.

Enjoy!

--

There was an animal loose in the school.

At least, that was the rumor that was running free in the school today. "Well, of _course_ there are animals loose in the school!" Kurt had scoffed when the group first heard the rumor. "They're called _jocks_." Finn had cried out in protest while Puck grinned, covering it up by taking a sip of his slushie.

The large group of misfits made their way into the music room for Glee practice. They all got set up and got into their normal seats as they waited for Mr. Shue to come in. When he finally did arrive they all began to discuss (argue about) their next song they'd be singing.

"I swear to God, Mr. Shue. If it's another love song for Rachel and Finn to sing, I'm gonna scream." Mercedes threatened.

"Mercedes, jealousy does not suit you." Rachel shot back smugly.

"Oh _hell_ no, princess. It ain't jealousy. It's _nausea_." Kurt snorted loudly at his best friend's retort but Rachel glared at him.

"What? I'm sorry but it was funny." He shrugged.

"Why not another song where we _all_ get a solo." Tina said, "Those are the most fun, anyway." The others nodded appreciatively at the suggestion.

Mr. Shue, who'd remained silent and waited for them to finish their short fight, nodded. "Well, which song do you suggest?"

Artie jumped at the chance, "Well, what about-" But he never got to finish, because Brittany's loud scream ripped through the room, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Something touched me!" She cried, "Something fuzzy!"

Santana's eyes widened. "It's the animal! Oh shit, it's in here!"

Before Mr. Shue could even let out a confused "_What_?" The room erupted into chaos. The girls ran towards the piano so they wouldn't get touched by it ("What if it's a _rat_??"), Artie and Kurt soon joined them. The football players just sort of stood in place, unsure of where the animal was or what they should do. Then suddenly something stopped them.

"Everyone shut up and calm the fuck down!" They all went quiet almost immediately at Puck's order. They watched as he slowly walked towards the corner where the drum set was currently sitting. He crouched behind it and they could hear him murmuring things they couldn't understand. And suddenly he was standing, a mix of brown and auburn fur in his arms. He was petting it, whispering to it. "It's ok, calm down."

"Is that a _cat_?" Santana broke the stunned silence.

"It's a kitty??" Brittany asked, a little excitedly. They all took a step forward but Puck's look stopped them.

"You all scared it shitless, wait for two seconds so it can breathe." He continued to lightly pet it and soon the sound of purring filled the air. Then Puck started to walk towards the group of confused friends. The all crowded around him to sneak a look. The small cat, probably still a kitten, blinked up at them with sweet hazel eyes.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Rachel cooed quietly, reaching up and petting under its chin. It purred louder, it's eyes closing for a moment. Soon everyone was softly petting it, Puck bent a little so Artie could pet it too.

"I didn't know you were a cat person, Noah." Kurt smirked, a look flashing in his eyes.

A blush quickly bloomed on Puck's cheeks. "Uh—I-"

"Aww, does wittle Pucky-wucky love his kitty-witty?" Finn teased, pinching Puck's cheek. He shrugged him away, making the cat look up, wondering why it had been shifted.

"I always had cats when I was little." He growled defensively. Before he could be teased any more the door flew open and Sue came charging in.

"Have any of you low lives-" She stopped when she spotted the cat in Puck's arms. "Savage!" She cried, rushing forward and (carefully) ripping the cat from the teen's hold. She started for the door and began to murmur things like "Momma's sorry, baby. I'm sorry-" But then as she hit the doorway she spun around and, freeing one hand, threateningly pointing at the group. "Not a _word_ or I will _destroy_ each of you!" And with that she was gone.

They all turned back to Puck, whose eyes were narrowed. "What she said."

--

_Just a dumb little oneshot…tis my second Glee-fic ever, so I hope you all liked it!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

_-claire_


End file.
